


Live through tomorrow

by Violets_AreBlue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hogwarts Mystery
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 12:18:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16661042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violets_AreBlue/pseuds/Violets_AreBlue
Summary: You have been secretly in love with Charlie Weasley for years and the Battle of Hogwarts brings some unspoken feelings out into the open.





	Live through tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction ever so feedback welcome! I was disappointed with the amount of love my boy Charlie was receiving so decided to write my own. Also posted to tumblr.

You and Charlie had been close friends for years ever since you had met at Hogwarts. You had always been too scared to tell him how you really felt and your heart broke when he moved to Romania. Despite that, you remained in contact through letters and frequent visits. 

You went on the odd date occasionally in an attempt to move on but nothing ever lasted. Your job at St Mungo’s kept you distracted enough that you didn’t really mind being alone. Charlie had always seemed more interested in dragons so you had come to accept the fact that he would never love you back.

It was the day before the battle of Hogwarts and everyone had gathered together. Charlie had been avoiding you from the moment you had walked through the door but there was too much going on and, even though you didn’t want to admit it, you were too much of a coward to confront him.

It was late into the evening when you passed each other on the stairs. Both of you avoided making eye contact but something made you pause before you reached the top. 

“Charlie,” you whispered, turning quickly to face him. 

Charlie turned and strode up the stairs two at a time to greet you. He looked up at you expectantly.

“Charlie” you whispered again, focusing on the large C on his jumper, you were too nervous to meet his eyes.

Charlie gently placed his rough hand on your cheek and made you look at him.

“I love you,” he whispered, looking desperately into your eyes, “If we die tomorrow then I need you to know that. I’ve loved you since the day we met and I’ll love you until the end. I’m sorry I’ve never told you, I was scared that I’d lose you as a friend.”

You let out a breath which you hadn’t realised you were holding and kissed him urgently wrapping your arms around his shoulders to hold him tight. He gripped your waist as he pressed himself against you.

The kiss seemed to last for hours and few seconds at the same time but it was all you had ever wanted.

“Took you long enough,” a voice said from the bottom of the stairs. You sprang apart and looked down to see Bill smiling with his arm round with Fleur.

Laughing, you looked back at each other.

“If we live through tomorrow, we should get married,” Charlie whispered.

“Yes please,” you laughed, kissing him again.

*

The battle had be raging on for hours now. You and Fleur had been separated from the others and were protecting a group of young students who you had caught trying to join the battle. 

You were guiding the students into a room when you noticed a death eater about to cast a spell at a young Hufflepuff student. You leapt in the way to cast a deflection spell but you were too slow and the spell hit you in the gut. The force of the spell sent you crashing across the hall and you didn’t hear Fleur run screaming over to you after killing the death eater.

“No, no, no,” she sobbed, futilely casting healing spells as you bled quickly, “Merde.”

“Charlie asked me to marry him,” you whispered with a smile as you drifted out of consciousness.

*

The battle had finally ended, and Fleur rushed through the castle trying to find her family or anyone she knew. She had left your body safe with the students after promising to locate their families.

She was about to give up hope when she heard a voice call out from behind her.

“Fleur!” She heard her husband shout, and she barely had time to turn around before he had taken her into his arms. 

“Bill,” she sobbed, clutching him tightly. She looked over his shoulder to see Charlie looking behind her hopefully. 

“Charlie,” she whispered, “I’m so sorry.”

Charlie’s face crumbled and he broke down. Fleur and Bill held onto him before he fell to the floor. They all gripped on to each other in stunned silence.

“Mrs Weasley, Mrs Weasley!” They heard a small voice call out from down the hall. 

They turned, wiping tears from their eyes. The student you had saved was frantically running towards them. 

“Mrs Weasley,” he panted, stopping as he reached them to catch his breath.

Fleur crouched down to look him in the eye. He couldn’t have been older than first year. 

“She isn’t dead,” he said between breaths. 

Charlie took off with a sprint with Bill and Fleur following.

“Charlie this way,” Fleur yelled as she turned off down a corridor. 

When they finally reached the room, Charlie pushed through the door and saw you barely sitting up surrounded by students who were quietly casting healing spells on you as you whispered encouragement and instructions.

Charlie quickly knelt next to you and sighed with relief. He took your hand in his and held it to his chest.

“I lived through tomorrow,” you smiled as he kissed you.


End file.
